Many organizations are moving toward cloud-based services and infrastructure to provide on-demand services. Many enterprises now use cloud-based computing platforms that allow services and data to be accessed over the Internet (or via other networks). Infrastructure providers of these cloud-based computing platforms offer network-based processing systems that often support multiple enterprises (or tenants) using common computer hardware and data storage. This “cloud” computing model allows applications to be provided over the network “as a service” supplied by the infrastructure provider.